


Solid Ground

by AsAMatterOfFic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Matchmaker Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsAMatterOfFic/pseuds/AsAMatterOfFic
Summary: Their last case went cold a week ago, and Christmas is right around the corner. Being hauled up in the bunker, Sam can't help but notice the...tension...between the angel and Dean. So he gives them a little nudge.





	1. Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I suck....don't kill me pls.

Dean Winchester had a secret, one he thought he hid well. But as the Christmas season neared, it was harder for him to hide it. Though he would never admit it, he had begun to fall for a blue-eyed angel. Sam knew, for years he knew. The glances and tension between the hunter and the angel may have been hard to spot for some, but Sam knew his brother very well. He saw a strong, solid man fall apart at the hands of the angel time and time again. Castiel was the only thing that softened the rugged hunter, the only one who could turn his emerald eyes to lust and love with a glance.  
Things settled into normal in the bunker, it had been a few days since the last case, and they relaxed. Well…Sam and Cas did. Dean scoured the web for a case, antsy to get on the road. He thought he’d never get used to settling. He was wrong.  
Dean woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He was understandably confused since Sam didn’t cook at all. He rose from the bed and put a shirt on. He walked lazily into the kitchen to find it empty.  
“Hello, Dean.” Cas mumbled, a little louder than intended. Dean nearly jumped out of his skin.  
“Jesus Cas!” He sputtered, flying around to see him emerging from the pantry with a jar of honey.  
“I made you breakfast.” Cas said shyly.  
“Wow…uh...thanks. I didn’t know you could cook.” Dean chuckled.  
“I found a cookbook, in the library.” He replied. Dean nodded and sat at the island. Cas made his plate and offered him honey for his toast. He took it, and smiled awkwardly. What they didn’t know, was that Sam had been in the doorway the whole time. He didn’t mean to just sit there and watch, it was just interesting. Why had they not said anything about it? Sam was growing tired of walking in on tension and oddly domestic interactions. Their holding back annoyed him, and Dean would be a hell of a lot less grumpy if he let his feelings show. Sam figured he could push them in the right direction, and soon for crying out loud.  
Sam walked in before they noticed him standing there. Cas made enough for him too, since he didn’t eat and all. Once they finished breakfast up, Sam attempted a nudge.  
“So, um. That pond by our bunker is frozen.” Sam said.  
“You’re point?” Dean retorted sarcastically.  
“Well…what if we skated on it?” Sam slowly suggested.  
“How bout because there are a thousand better things to do. And that’s just weird.” Dean grunted.  
“I’ve always wanted to try ice-skating.” Cas added. Dean turned and his mood shifted.  
“Really?” dean scoffed.  
“Well, okay...but we don’t have skates.” Dean said.  
“Actually…I picked up some yesterday.” Sam noted.  
“I sent you for pie, and you bring back ice skates?” Dean growled.  
“Well I thought about it and decided it may be fun. So yes, I bought skates.”  
How did you know my shoe size?” Cas inquired.  
I looked at your shoes.”  
“Okay, this is weird. I’m gonna go look for a case.” Dean interjected, leaving the room. Sam sighed.  
“Dean!!” He yelled.  
What?!”  
“Don’t you wanna try on your skates?” Sam teased.  
"You are on thin ice, dude!" Dean scoffed.  
"Oh my god, great pun." Sam broke into laughter. Dean grumbled and rushed off.  
\------

“Okay, this is ridiculous.” Dean stated, standing at the edge of the shallow pond. Cas smiled. His white skates matched deans, Sam’s were black. No coincidence. Sam stood on the ice and skated for a minute. He motioned for them to join, and dean grumbled. He stopped when he felt Cas’s hand around his. He stepped onto the ice using dean as support. Dean watched, dumbfounded.  
“Come on dean, we can’t learn on solid ground.” Cas said. He stepped onto the ice and held onto Cas’s hand, glancing up at Sam to find him laughing at them. They were wobbly, and they nearly went down twice before they made it to Sam. Sam did a figure eight and stopped at the other end. As dean and Cas turned to start their journey to the end of the pond, Dean fell. He collided with a thud and brought Cas down with him. Their noses were inches away, and Dean’s world fell apart and sunk into sapphire eyes. Cas could barely breath. He looked at dean curiously, but sternly. He wondered what lay beyond his clouded green eyes. Sam stopped laughing and waited. He expected progress.  
“Um Cas…” Dean choked.  
“Oh, sorry.” Cas said as he struggled off him. He missed the closeness as he helped him up.  
“Well, I have had enough.” Dean muttered. He managed to make it off the ice and stumbled to the bunker, discarding his skates below the stairs. He left Cas on the pond, who required Sam’s assistance to solid ground. And although he was off the ice, the ground didn’t feel sturdy.


	2. Closer

For the next few days, Dean avoided Cas like the plague. He was terrified of facing how he felt. Scared of facing Cas. He stayed in his room to look for a case and left with little word when he found one. It also gave him time to go Christmas shopping. After clearing the vamp nest, he headed home. Snow flurries flew around the impala as he drove into the garage late that Christmas eve. He meandered into the library after quickly hiding the gifts. Sam had his nose in a book and didn’t notice Dean approach. 

 

“Hey.” Dean mumbled.  
“Hey, how was the vamp nest?” Sam replied, standing up.   
“Easy.” Dean said. “Where’s Cas?   
“He is sick, apparently.” Sam said.  
“What? He can’t get sick, he’s a freaking angel!” Dean said, walking to Cas’s room. Sam stopped him.   
“He isn’t there.”   
“Where the hell is he?” Dean questioned.   
“Try your room.” Sam said with a grin. Deans eyes narrowed and weight formed in his stomach. He stormed off to his room but slowed when he neared the door. He was scared to go in, he didn’t know why but he was. He entered the room to see Cas curled up asleep in his bed. His trench coat and clothes were draped over a chair. He was wearing a pair of dean’s pjs and his gray shirt. Dean stood there and studied the rise and fall of his chest. He looked graceful and dean wanted more than anything to lay next to him. Cas began to stir. Panicking, dean tiptoed quickly toward the door. 

 

“Dean?” Cas’s groggy voice croaked.   
“Uh, hey. I heard you were sick and thought I’d check on you.” Dean said.   
“You need your room back.” Cas stated.   
“No! Uh, I’ll sleep in a different room. You look comfortable so you don’t need to move. I’ll uh, leave you be.” Dean stuttered awkwardly.  
“Do you have to? Go that is.” Cas asked. Dean couldn’t breathe.  
“Um no, I guess not.” Dean said. He walked over and sat on the bed beside Cas. Cas coughed and reached up and pulled Dean down beside him. He nestled into his chest and soon fell asleep. He was glad to finally hold the hunter. Dean was terrified, but he relaxed once Cas put his arm over him. He held him and breathed him in. He smelled of honey and lilac. Like good but foggy memories, or moss in a forest somewhere. Dean would soon recognize this smell as home. He fought sleep, wanting to take every moment of this. He pushed back the dawn for an hour before letting his heavy eyelids rest, and sleep take him. 

Sam waited as long as he could bear. He walked up to deans door and slowly pushed it open. He knew they weren’t doing anything, Cas was too sick too and dean would wait until Sam was gone anyway. He saw the angel and his brother asleep in each other’s arms, and left before he messed up and woke them. He went to his room and laid down. He couldn’t recall a better Christmas eve, and he knew the day to follow would be better than any Christmas he had before. He fell asleep with this thought swirling in his head like the snow falling in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D /If there are mistakes I'm sorry//I know it is short, sorry/


	3. Close to Comfort

Sam made sure to set his alarm early enough to avoid Cas, who was usually up before everyone else. He slipped out of his room quietly and tiptoed to the library. After making sure he didn't wake anyone, he grabbed the tree out of the closet. It took forever to unbox and setup, but it was worth it. Hunters didn't get holidays often, and this was the only time they ever had a Christmas tree. 

 

The process of setting up a tree was bizarre to him, and took a while to figure out. He hoped that they were around next year, and that Dean and Cas could help set it up next time. Sam couldn't remember the last time he got to surprise Dean, and cas has never experienced christmas. Next, he went to the closet and grabbed the presents and placed them under the tree. 

 

He took a step back to review his work. It was the closest he'd been to christmas. He checked the time: 6am. They wouldn't be up for another two hours or so, so he went back to sleep, anticipating the surprise. 

 

Dean woke up to cas shifting around in an uneasy sleep. He was sweating and burning up. Dean laid a hand on his back and pulled him from his nightmare. Cas woke to Deans concerned face, and his breathing immediately slowed. 

 

“You were having a nightmare.” Dean whispered to cas in the dark room. 

 

“I know, I remember it all.” Cas said.

 

“What was it about?” 

 

“You and Sam were in trouble. And I couldn't help from the position I was in. I was losing you.” Cas admitted. 

 

“You haven't lost me.” Dean said quietly. Cas pulled him close and slid his fingers across Dean’s jaw. His thumb swiped lightly over Dean’s lips. He wanted very much to break the tension and kiss those lips he stared at for years. Dean let go of doubts and pulled the angel closer, smashing their lips together. It was more than Dean imagined it being. It was comfort and fire and soft rain on a roof, it was home. Castiel had never kissed a living thing, he wasn't even sure if he was doing it right. All he knew is that it felt right, and that in his centuries of life he had never thought he would be happier than this moment. They pulled away and held each other. Dean checked the time. 7am. 

 

“Okay sunshine, we better get up before sam busts in here.” Dean said. 

 

“What does it matter. I believe he knows more than you think.” Cas laughed. 

 

“Yeah but his new phone takes pictures, and I am not letting that happen.” Dean giggled. 

 

They hopped out of bed and dragged themselves to the kitchen. The smell of coffee and pancakes filled the air. Sam was taking the last one out of the pan when they entered.

 

“So.” Sam started, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

 

“Nope. Stop right there.” Dean growled. 

 

“Okay, okay. Pancakes?” Sam offered. 

 

“Sure.” Dean said. He let his brother serve the food as he grabbed some coffee. Cas sat awkwardly at the island next to Dean. He watched them eat and smiled. They rarely got such normal moments. They held so tightly to the fact that they were family, but rarely got to act like one. But this Christmas morning was different. Once they were done eating, Dean stood to leave the kitchen. Sam stopped him. 

 

“Wait, uh. I need you guys to help me with something in the library real quick.” Sam said.   
“Okay.” Dean replied suspiciously. They walked to the library and Dean's jaw dropped to the floor. 

 

“Oh my god.” Dean ghasped. 

 

“I don't think god did thi-”

 

“Shut up Cas.” Dean said, eyes glued to the giant tree before him. Sam smiled and felt he would never do anything better for them. 

 

“Sammy. When did you find the time to do this!?” Dean questioned happily. 

 

“Eaaarly this morning.” Sam said. 

 

“I just thought you'd like it. And Cas should experience christmas at least once.” He finished. 

 

“It looks beautiful, Sam.” Cas said. 

 

“Thanks Cas.”

 

“Well, let's get to it. We have presents to open.” Dean beamed like a five year old. 

 

Sam handed dean a present and he tore into it. He slid a painting out of the unwrapped box, and as soon as he saw it he dropped to his knees.

 

“No.” he whispered.   
It was a painting of Mary. Sam took an old photo to a local artist and had him paint it. She was beautiful, and the painting reflected that. Dean began to cry. Castiel put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He stood and hugged Sam with all his might. Then without a word he ran off and hung it in his room. He returned with two wrapped boxes. He handed one to Cas and one to Sam. Sam got some books and a watch. He thanked him and turned to see cas struggling with his box. Dean helped him open it and cas pulled out a new coat. He looked at dean questionably. 

 

“It's much colder now, and your trenchcoat is thin. I saw you shivering the other day…..and so I got you another layer.” Dean stuttered a little. Cas smiled and hugged him. He went to set the box down but Dean stopped him. 

 

“There's more.” Dean said.

 

Cas reached into the box and moved aside some paper to reveal a much smaller box. He opened it up and there was a silver ring lying in it. 

 

“Dean, this is a ring.” He stated confused. Dean was mortified. He thought he didn't like it. 

 

“Yeah, uh, it is.” Dean muttered. 

 

“I don't know much about marriage but an angel can't do that I'm sure-” 

 

“Woah Cas. I didn't ask you to. Jesus.” Dean stopped him. Sam busted out laughing. 

 

“But rings are used for marriage, are they not?” Cas questioned. 

 

“Yes. But not all rings.” Dean said, clearly embarrassed. 

 

“Oh. Well it is beautiful, thank you Dean”. Cas said, putting it on his ring finger. Sam laughed again.

 

“Jesus Cas that's the wrong finger. Again, not asking to marry you.” Dean laughed awkwardly. 

 

“But this is the ring finger right? Meant for rings.” he asked. 

 

“Meant for wedding rings.” Dean said, clearly done at this point. 

 

“Oh well it's the only one that fits.” Cas said, trying it on his other fingers. Dean ignored it, but he kinda didn't mind seeing it on his ring finger. 

 

Sam was into one of his books by the time they got the wrapping paper cleaned up. they sat around the tree talking all morning, and both sam and dean savored every bit of it. With how things go, they knew they may not be around for another christmas. They were lucky to enjoy this one together. As long as Sam had his watch, Cas his ring, and dean his painting, they'd be reminded of this oddly normal day, and they would smile at the memory of it. And with every fiber of their beings, they hoped they would reach another Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay thats it for this one. Hope you liked it. I plan on doing longer ones soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, more chapters soon!


End file.
